


underneath the blue sky

by orphan_account



Series: row row row your boat [7]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fang being emo, Fluff, Gen, before s3e20
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kalau Kapten tidak bisa memberikan Fang kehangatan layaknya keluarga, ada empat orang menyebalkan yang bersedia memberikan kepada Fang.Dan mereka ada tepat di depannya, mengajaknya makan bersama, mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang bertumpuk bersama, berbuat hal konyol bersama dan melakukan segalanya bersama-sama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set before season 3 episode 20  
> prompt: formal

“Yuk, dimakan pai apelnya! Ibuku baru bereksperimen, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya,” ucap si gadis berjilbab merah muda sambil meletakkan satu per satu pai apel dari nampan ke meja ruang tamu.

Mendadak suasana di antara mereka seperempat cerah, tiga per empat gelap. Boboiboy, Gopal, Fang, dan Ying tidak berani mengatakan sesuatu. Satu kata kritikan saja bisa menyakiti Yaya dan itu sangat harus dihindari. Walaupun kritikannya ditujukan untuk Nyonya Yah, tetap saja pesan itu disampaikan oleh Yaya, artinya ya sama saja. Di saat seperti ini, mereka harus bermusyawarah bersama memilih kalimat yang berlawanan dengan biskuit Yaya; baik, manis, dan matang.

“Beneran nih ibumu yang bikin?”tanya Gopal. Tangannya dilipat dan matanya memindai pai apel di depannya, seolah-olah seorang profesor sedang menganalisis kandungan zat di dalamnya. Bagaikan granat jatuh, kalimat Gopal meluncur begitu santai, tanpa rasa bersalah sekali pun. Fang menampar dahinya sendiri, menyesali keputusan hidupnya mengenal Gopal. Boboiboy menyikut siku Gopal dan membisikkan, ‘tidak sopan!’.

Lalu ada Ying, teman yang baik hati, cerdas, dan sehat jiwa raga di antara empat teman bodohnya, akhirnya mengambil gigitan pertama pada pai apel yang tersaji manis sebelum Yaya bisa menjawab pertanyaan Gopal. Secepat kilat hingga ketiga temannya tidak dapat mencegahnya.

Berita baik pertama, senyum Ying merekah dan memuji betapa enaknya karya pangan Nyonya Yah. Berita  baik kedua, Yaya nampak senang dan segera menajuh ke dapur (mungkin untuk memberitahu ibunya atau meletakkan nampan dan mencuci tangan supaya mereka lekas mengerjakan tugas kelompok). Tapi berita yang Boboiboy, Gopal, dan Fang tunggu adalah: reaksi tubuh Ying tidak menunjukkan gejala yang biasa muncul pasca menelan biskuit Yaya. Mereka bersorak.

Yaya pun kembali, kemudian mereka mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka. Diselingi dengan bercanda, ngobrol topik _random_ sembari ngemil pai apel.

Fang yang sedang bersandar di kaki sofa, merasa kain celananya ditarik-tarik. Fang kaget ketika dia justru menemukan pelakunya seorang bayi. Bayi itu memiliki wajah familiar, seperti Yaya? Giginya seperti kelinci dan dia sangat lucu. Fang bertanya dalam hati, siapa anak ini?

"Totoitoy!" seru Ying yang duduk di sebelahnya, mengarah ke si bayi. Dia membuka jarak di antara kedua tangannya, mengisyaratkan Totoitoy untuk memeluknya.

Totoitoy menyahut dengan tawa dan mendekat kepada Ying. Boboiboy dan Gopal ikut berseru, mengatakan betapa mereka merindukan bayi mungil itu. 

"Aku belum memberitahu Fang, ya? Totoitoy adalah adikku." kata Yaya sambil menatap Fang.

Fang terdiam, melihat kerusuhan yang dibuat tiga temannya, kemudian kembali melihat Yaya. "Adikmu hanya satu?"

"Yap." Yaya tersenyum. "Fang punya adik juga?"

"Tidak."

Fang seorang adik. Adik dari seorang kapten pemberontak terkuat. Adik dari pemberontak paling berbahaya di seluruh galaksi. Adik dari seorang _abang_.

Fang kehilangan hitungan berapa lama tahunnya sudah dia memanggil pria itu abang. Lantaran pola disiplin dan aturan yang ketat, Fang selalu memanggilnya Kapten. Mereka saling berhubungan darah. Namun hubungan mereka sejauh ini tidak lebih dari kapten dan prajuritnya.

Lagipula, Kapten tidak pernah memanggilnya Adik.

Untuk apa Fang memanggilnya Abang pula?

Bukan, bukan berarti Fang membencinya. Tidak, sama sekali tidak ada bibit benci yang Fang tanam untuk Kapten. Hanya saja, Fang kecewa. 

Fang kecewa dia tidak mendapat kasih sayang yang seharusnya dia dapat.

Fang kecewa dia diturunkan dan dipaksa bertahan hidup di planet asing, seorang diri.

"Fang?"

 

"Ah!" Fang berseru. Matanya melotot. Dirinya tersadar. Lagi-lagi dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan lengah. Ada Boboiboy, yang wajahnya nampak penuh kekhawatiran, sedang memegang bahu Fang. "Kau membuatku kaget setengah mati." kata Fang ketus.

"Galak amat." ucap Boboiboy

"Jangan melamun," ujar Yaya. 

"Fang, kau sudah kerjakan nomor 10?" tanya Ying.

"Dey, kaumakan saja dulu pai apel. Lapar membuatmu pusing mengerjakan soal, kan?" Gopal memberinya semangkuk pai apel.

Kalau Kapten tidak bisa memberikan Fang kehangatan layaknya keluarga, ada empat orang menyebalkan yang bersedia memberikan kepada Fang.

Dan mereka ada tepat di depannya, mengajaknya makan bersama, mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang bertumpuk bersama, berbuat hal konyol bersama dan melakukan segalanya bersama-sama.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca! :')  
> see you in the next 23 fanfics!


End file.
